Love The Way You Lie
by XxMalinaTanixX
Summary: /"Itachi couldn't move as he saw the marks that raced across her body like a highway across a city." What happens when love gets a little too real and a little too painful? A ItaSaku songfic using the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem feat Rihanna


PLEASE READ DESCRITPTION FIRST!

Ok I really like this couple and thought this song would go good with them so I decided to make a songfic for them using "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem featuring Rihanna. This is my first time making a songfic so don't bash me and don't tell me people have already used this song because I know that already -_- but I really wanted to make a songfic using this song but since someone already used this song for SasuSaku I made one for ItaSaku instead so ha! So anyway I really wanna know what you think about it so please review and let me know. Thanks for reading ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Naruto!

-Xx2DarkAngelEyesxX

* * *

Love The Way You Lie

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

Blood painted a picture on the floor and walls as she lied there…helpless and the man she loved stood over her with remorse in her eyes. "Sakura…" He said softly. She looked up at him then turned back to the ground. "Don't…" she said desperately trying to pull herself up.

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie_

Tears filled to the brim of her eyes as she sat up, rubbing her hands along bloody…ice cold skin.

_I love the way you lie_

"Sakura…" he said again. She raised a hand to him to keep him from speaking anymore. She finally rose from the ground and dragged herself to the sofa. She picked up a towel lying on the floor and gently removed the blood still traveling down her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she moved the towel from her arm to her cheeks than to her legs. Itachi couldn't move as he saw the marks that raced across her body like a highway across a city.

_I can't tell what is really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

"I'm so sorry." Itachi said reaching for her. She moved away, frightened by the sight of his hand. He felt like a monster as he looked at his hands and back at her.

_High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
And I love it, "wait, where you goin'?"  
"I'm leavin' you," "no you ain't come back"  
We're runnin' right back, here we go again_

Sakura ignores his words and walks past him, as if she couldn't see and opens the door to their bedroom. She reaches under the bed and pulls out a suitcase. He walks over to the doorway and watches painfully as she begins to stuff clothes into her suitcase. "Sakura, don't do this." She stops for a second, looks at him; her cheek still shinny with tears and shakes her head.

_So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
Whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

He walks over, grabs her by the arm and twists with all his might. She screams in pain. "Itachi! Let go! Please!" His nails seep into her wounds and she screams even louder. "You're making it worse!" she shouts but he doesn't listen. He tosses her onto the bed and climbs on top of her.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

He raises an angry hand and her body clenches as his palm meets her cheek. It feels even worse with her cheeks still moist from crying. She closes her eyes and takes in the pain as he hits her again…and again….and again.

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
_

He stops and when he sees her cheeks all blue and black and her body red and sore with drops of blood still escaping from her skin. He climbs off her and sits on the edge of the bed. "What have I done…?" he asks as he grabs his head in fury and regret.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em  
Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em_

Sakura opens her eyes and looks up to see Itachi no longer on her. She couldn't tell if he was still touching her or not because the pain was so intense she couldn't feel anything else but the aching of her skin.

_Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em_

She sits up and looks over at Itachi who's cheeks are covered with tears. She takes in a deep breath and places a hand on his shoulder. She says as she pulls one hand away from his cheek and replaces it with her lips.

_It's the face that's the culprit, controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

She pulls away from him and he turns to her with a sad expression. She rubs a hand along his cheek and smiles. "It's alright…"

_Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

He fully turns his body to her and embraces her warmly, wrapping himself so securely around her that she squeals in pain.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

She lifts up his face and wipes his tears; she closes her eyes and kisses his lips quickly and ever so gently. He rubs his hands along her arms gently and calmly. Her eyes squint in pain as her skin still beams red. He pulls back but she grabs his hand places it on her heart. She gets up and reaches for her bag and finishes packing her things away.

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
_

Itachi stares at her, confused that she i still packing her things away. "You're still...going?" Sakura doesn't turn to face him but nods her head yes and continues to move around, her back to him.

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
_

Itachi watches helplessly as she dresses herself and covers her black and blue face with makeup. He is afraid to say anymore at the risk of hurting her again.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

"Sakura please don't do this..." he says keeping his hands firmly at his side. "Itachi...please don't make this any harder than it has to be..." she turns to him for split second and walks over to the doorway with her bags. _  
_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time there won't be no next time_

She pulls on her jacket and pushes her long hair back with a headband. She pulls out her purse and counts up her money and bags. As she pulls open the door, a pair of arms warps themselves around her and pulls her back.

_I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

"Stay with me. I can't be without you." Her eyes fill with tears again; she quickly turns around and embraces him back. They fall to their knees still embracing warmly.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

He picks her up and carries her to their room, removes her jacket and kisses her softly. He looks into her eyes, pulls off her headband and brushes her hair. "I love you."

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie..._

_I love the way you lie..._

"This will never happen again…I promise." Sakura knew that was a lie but she just loved the way it sounded she couldn't say no. "Ok...I'll stay…"

_I love the way you lie…_


End file.
